Breathe Me
by Ayeesha
Summary: What happens when Julie and Austin start to develop feelings for each other? And can they ever have a chance when people want to keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Breathe Me  
**Author:** Ayeesha  
**Timeline:** Season 3 of DH  
**Pairing:** Julie/Austin  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters mentioned throughout this fic. They are the property of ABC and Touchstone Television. This fic was written for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** What happes when Julie and Austin start to develop feelings for each other? And can they ever have a chance when people want to keep them apart?

**A/N:** This takes place before eppy 3X07 Bang but will include that. Just getting a little background story first.

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Sixteen-year-old Julie Mayer was jamming to the radio one morning as she got ready for another fun filled day of high school hell. Granted she was one of the most popular girl's at school, she always got A grades and didn't have any enemies that she knew of, but that didn't mean that she didn't have her own problems. Certain expectations were wearing thin on her lately, and a certain people were really wearing her down.

She glanced out of her window and saw Austin Britt, the nephew of Edie jogging around the neighborhood. It was common knowledge at her school that she and Austin despised each other. What her friends couldn't understand was why she didn't date him.

She couldn't lie and say that the guy wasn't cute; in fact he was a total hottie. He didn't have the rep of being "the player" for nothing. The man was so obnoxious though. He was always rude to her and being an asshole. When he wasn't being arrogant, he was trying to make some disgusting pass at her. It was a mutual hatred; he hit on her just to piss her off most days. Other days made her wonder.

Julie shook off the thoughts of Austin, out of her mind, there was no way she was going to let him ruin her day. She checked herself in the mirror, smoothing out her skirt and gently running her hands over her blonde locks. It was another sunny day on Wisteria Lane. The outfit she'd chosen to wear to school that day was absolutely her favorite. She wore a pink tank top with blue jeans skirt and her white sandals.

Feeling satisfied with her appearance, Julie skipped down stairs and into her kitchen where she grabbed her backpack.

"You look happy today. What's the reason?" smiled Susan noticing the little grin on her face.

"Can't I just be happy," smirked Julie grabbing a bagel of the table.

"Okay give some of that happiness to me I could do with it," sighed her mother.

"I thought things were going well with you and Ian?" asked Julie cautiously.

"Oh they are, things are great," responded Susan picking up her cup of coffee.

"Then why the glum face mom you need to stop worrying so much and start having some fun," grinned her daughter.

"Oh before I forget Edie Britt's nephew came over while you were in the bathroom something about an essay that you had," explained Susan looking at her daughter curiously.

"I told him I am not going to help him. Why is that so hard for him to understand?" sighed Julie.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing he's just a jerk," spoke Julie. "By mom I have to go." Grabbing her backpack she walked out of the door hoping that she wouldn't run into Austin today.

* * *

Edie Britt parked the car in front of the school looking at her nephew as he gazed out of the car almost searching for someone.

"Hey Austin? Are you in there?" she spoke waving one perfectly manicured hand in front of his face.

"Umm yeah what did you say?" he asked still lost in thought.

"I said that I want you to stay away from Julie Mayer she's a good kid," warned Edie. She had gotten quite close to Julie during the time she was dating Karl.

"Aunt Edie……."

"What did I say about the "A" word," she interrupted glaring at him.

"Edie it's not my fault Julie can't keep away from me," he grinned.

"Austin!"

"Fine okay I won't do anything to upset her," he spoke a tone of sincerity in his voice as he got out of the car.

He grinned to himself as he saw Julie walking into the school with some of her friends. He promised to stay away but it wasn't his fault I they "accidentally" ran into each other. Walking up the steps he walked past the admiring girls, school had never been so much fun.

**TBC Leave feedback if you want more. Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback. Hope you enjoy the next part.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confrontations**

At school, the time lunch hour came around, Julie had long forgotten the annoyance that was Austin. She was patiently waiting to pay for her food absentmindedly grabbing an apple.

"Taking the healthy approach to food," Austin snidely asked her as he approached her slowly with his lunch tray still in his hands.

"Uh-huh." She answered almost robotically. She didn't even notice that it was Austin she was talking to and who was talking to her.

Noticing her offhandedness, he asked her, "Come on Julie why not go for the burgers."

Julie noticed the voice this time and turned to face him. Her face was clearly masked in total fury and hatred

"Look Austin, I know you get some sort of sick pleasure from torturing me, but could you give it a rest? Now if you don't mind I have to go and meet some friends," she spoke confidently moving forwards.

Much to her displeasure Austin followed behind her and sat at the same table as her friends.

"Uggh what are you doing?"

"Having lunch, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends," he asked cockily.

Julie looked at him aghast and sighed in disgust at the awe-inspiring looks her friends were giving Austin; they were acting like he was a Greek god or something.

"No and if you don't mind…" she began.

"Hi I'm Jenna and this is Emma," beamed the redhead sat next to him.

"Hi it's nice to meet you girls," smiled Austin knowing it would make Julie mad.

"There you've said hello now you can go," mumbled Julie a little frustrated.

"Fine, I'll go hey Julie just thought you might be interested to know that I am trying out for the school football team," he supplied looking at her knowingly.

"Why would I care if you try out or not?" she asked dumbfounded as to why he was offering her this information.

"No reason I will see you in English," he smirked grabbing his burger.

"I can hardly contain my excitement," retaliated Julie turning back to her food.

* * *

Julie sat slumped in her chair in her English class, her head resting on her pointer and middle fingers as she listened to the teacher talk about a project that she would be assigning the class. She was taking notes eagerly about the requirements but her mind was on the guy sat across from her. Julie sighed, thinking about how Austin could be so happy to sit in class and not give one single second to listen to what the teacher had to say

She took the pen on her desk, opening the notebook that sat on top of all her books and decided to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

"It is time that I give you all your research buddies," the teacher, Ms Page, said, picking up a list that sat on her desk. "Now, I had the computer already choose the people you will be working with."

She looked down the list. Julie looked around listening intently as to whom she was going to be paired up with for the assignment.

"Okay Julie Mayer and Austin Britt." The words rang through her like a punishment. Austin Britt, did the teacher just say she had to work with Austin Britt on the project? The guy who she couldn't stand. She looked over to where Austin was sat and saw the gleam of satisfaction on his face.

"Oh my god this is a nightmare," she mumbled a little too loudly making her classmates turn their gazes curiously in her direction.

Once the teacher had finished a couple of moments later, the entire class paired off, she sat down the list and looked back at her students. "Okay, I have saved the last five minutes to give you all a chance to get together with your partner. This project is due in a month. As you know, I want your presentation to be ten minutes long, no shorter nor longer, and I will allow you to choose who you want to do the project on."

Julie turned in her desk towards Austin, leaning her elbows on her knees. She watched disgustedly as Cristina Hall, the head cheerleader and most popular girl in the school perched by Austin's deck grabbing his attention.

Julie couldn't believe Austin was that naïve to fall for the cheerleaders blond hair and annoying high pitched giggle.

Julie cleared her throat loudly, capturing the attention of some of the other students. Austin turned his head around so he could see her. He just looked at her. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Well, what are we going to do for the project?"

Austin shrugged. "I don't care, you choose."

He turned back around to Cristina. Julie shook her head. This was going to be fun, she thought sarcastically. She leaned forward and tapped his shoulder impatiently. He sighed dramatically and turned around in his seat fully, glaring at her. "What?"

"You don't think I'm going to do this whole project on my own, do you?" Julie asked, her eyes narrowing.

Austin rolled his eyes, picking up the paper in front of him. Cristina was standing behind him in a huff, glaring at Julie who flashed her a mocking smile.

"Well, who do you want to do?" Austin asked, waving at the paper.

Julie picked the paper up, looking it over. "I don't know... Shakespeare?"

Austin nodded disinterested. "That's fine."

"Alright. Do you-" Julie was cut off by Austin turning around, once again capturing the attention of his female friend

Julie sighed in aggravation. "Hello?" she called.

Austin turned again. "Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"Look, we're gonna have to do this some time or another. Why don't we get it started and over with. Okay? Do you want to go to the library?"

Austin shrugged, shaking his head casually. "I can't today I'm taking Cristina out. I'll call you."

Julie felt her heart ache at the words and glared at him, hurt that he wanted to get rid of her so quickly. "Alright," she said a little too harshly.

Julie grabbed her books as the bell rang signalling the end of class. She watched as Austin took Cristina's hand and led her out of the classroom and at that moment her heart felt a strange sense of disappointment.

**TBC**


End file.
